Escape from Destiny
by willabeth0906
Summary: Sequel to Options. Will's in danger again. Jack is the focus of revenge. Did they really think marriage would be boring? Not when you're married to Will or Jack. WE JOC PLEASE read AND REVIEW!Willabeth, JackOC, WillOC
1. Mami Utai's Burial

_OK – disclaimer I don't own any of the Disney characters…love them but don't own them. I just am glad I get to borrow them for a bit…._

Mami Utai stretched as though waking up from a long sleep. Her beauty had not faded even in death. Did the fools not know how powerful she was? They thought they were rid of her now – but all she was now was angry. How dare they take her Will – her destiny from her? She looked at the men who had come to bury her body. One had been one of her servants hidden right in the midst of those who would harm her. He had done as he had been instructed and because of it she had now returned.

"Ha," she laughed to herself, "Tia believes herself to be more powerful than she is. In time, she will pay. First me needs to be reunited with me Will. Then I will kill the man who killed me." Then looking over at the man who had come with her servant to bury her body, she simply asked, "Who do you serve?"

"I serve no one," he replied trembling from seeing this powerful witch come alive.

"Serve me or die."

The man knowing how evil Mami Utai was - thought his only chance was for escape. So he jumped up and started to run. Mami Utai again laughed. She ordered her servant to get him and kill him. He hadn't gotten very far before a sword was stabbed through his back. He was dragged to the very grave he had dug for Mami. "Throw 'im in and bury 'im. Would be a shame for all his hard work to go to waste," she said with a laugh.

As her servant buried the man, Mami Utai went into a trance like state. In a moment she _awoke_. "Umm, me Will is still alive and well. Me can feel 'im. Soon 'e will be wit me once again. Did they think our bond would be broken by death? The fools." She again went into a trance and mumbled as she went deeper into it, "Hear me Will Turner, you will obey my thoughts."


	2. The Honeymooners

Another glorious day at sea, the wind was perfect and the sun was shinning and all was right with the world. Well at least if you were one of the recently married couples on the ship. The crew still found themselves adjusting somewhat to seeing not one but two sets of "love birds" aboard the Pearl. Will and Elizabeth were really expected by everyone but Jack and Jess – well who every thought Jack Sparrow would ever give his heart to one woman. The crew had come to love and respect Jess. She had fought along side of them and while she had captured Jack's heart she had not taken him away from the sea and his precious Pearl.

Elizabeth was already up and cooking breakfast for those who were awake. She wasn't the best cook but she was improving slightly. There had only been two men sick from her last meal. Will was on deck making sure that all was running smoothly on the Pearl for the captain when he arose. Will had a second lease on life – he had escaped death, been reunited with his beloved Elizabeth and was living his dream on the sea aboard the Pearl. Elizabeth's wedding gift to him – wanting to sail on the Pearl – was more than he could have hoped for. She truly understood him and gave the one thing that would make him happy besides becoming his bride.

Will walked down to the galley and sat down as Elizabeth handed him a plate. He was unsure of what exactly it was. It was dark brown on one side and black on the other. She smiled and waited for him to taste it. "Elizabeth darling, maybe we should find another duty for you aboard the Pearl," as Elizabeth began to frown Will added, "because I don't like my wife cooking for other men and waiting on them."

Elizabeth thought for a moment and smiled, "Don't be jealous Will, I am your wife but if it bothers you that I cook for the men – well what if I do not do it as often. Would that be alright with you?"

"I suppose I could live with that," Will smiled as he answered.

Jack and Jess entered the galley. "Elizabeth darling – cooking again," Jack asked with a funny look on his face as he glanced at Will's plate.

"Yes, Jack and there's plenty for you and Jess" Elizabeth answered.

"Thank ye love, but me and the misses will be eating apples for breakfast," Jack answered a little too quickly.

Will put his head down into his hands. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "William, are you alright lad," Jack asked.

"I – I don't know. I feel strange."

Jack looked down at his plate, "Uh – exactly how much of her food did ye eat?" Jess promptly slapped him across the back. "What? What did I say?"

"I haven't eaten Jack. I don't know what's wrong with me. It seems to be fading now. I'll be fine," Will tried to assure everyone.

"Well, I wouldn't eat that if ye want to feel better," Jack said with a smile.

Elizabeth handed Will an apple instead and started to take the plate away but Will stopped her, "No darling I'll eat it."

"No Will just eat the apple. I burned the breakfast this morning anyway."

Will stood up, "Maybe some air would help."

"Yes, why don't we all go up on deck," Jess suggested. And they all followed Will up to the deck. Will seemed to look at little better out in the fresh air and Elizabeth felt relieved. After sitting and eating their apples for breakfast, Will and Elizabeth strolled around the deck. Will had his arm around Elizabeth's waist. He stopped turned to her and gently brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her.

"What was that for Mr. Turner," Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"That was for being my wife and giving me such a wonderful wedding present."

Jack and Jess witnessed the loving scene between their friends. Jess turned to Jack, "Do you think that Will is going to be okay?"

"Yes love. With a woman like Elizabeth, friends like us and a life aboard the Pearl what could go wrong?"

Jess smiled and leaned over and kissed Jack on the cheek. She started to walk away when she was grabbed from behind, "Now Mrs. Sparrow, you must do better than that," Jack whispered as he leaned her back and kissed her passionately.

"Uh hmmm. Uh hmmmmm."

Jack put his bride upright once again, "Yes Mr. Gibbs?"

"Beg ye pardon Captain but exactly how long will you and the Misses and Will and his Misses be on this honeymoon 'board the Pearl? The men well seem to get a wee bit jealous of seeing ye wit the women and all," Gibbs said with a smile. Jack looked at his with a puzzled look on his face. Then Gibbs burst out laughing. "I'm sorry Captain they put me up to it. Ye can't blame 'em. They've never seen Captain Jack Sparrow so much in love with one woman."

"Very funny Mr. Gibbs. Here's something for them to enjoy," then Jack once again dipped his bride in a passionate kiss brought her up for a breath and then repeated it. "Hope they enjoyed it Gibbs, I know I did."


	3. Waiting

Tia was pacing in her small home. She had been patient but her patience was running thin. She had been going over all the items that Jack had given her from Mami Utai's. She could tell some of these items had been used recently but she couldn't figure out what she had used them for just yet. She walked over to her door once again, "Them should 'av been back by now," she muttered to herself. She flung open the door and yelled for one of the nearby men to come to over and take her to where she had instructed the men to bury Mami Utai.

It was a short boat jaunt and then a short walk. She could see the grave; everything appeared in order. But as she walked closer, the shovels were on the ground next to the grave – "strange" she thought to herself. After leaning down near the grave, she saw it. It was part of one of the grave digger's shirt. She quickly called the man who had brought her here over. She ordered him to start digging and it did not take long to see her fears realized. Mami Utai was not in the grave, her friend and neighbor lie dead in the very grave he had dug himself.

Tia felt anger then fear started to creep into her heart. If Mami was not in the grave, where was she? Was she dead and her body stolen? Or was she alive and now posing a danger to Will and all of those who helped free him? Her mind started to spin with the possibilities. She told the man to take her back home, get some help to properly bury the poor victim and then send someone who could travel to Tortuga.

Once she got back to her home, she looked at the items from Mami's again but this time she looked at the ingredients that might have been used to keep Mami was dying permanently. While she knew that Will was tied to Mami Utai, it was impossible to have Mami tied to Will; at least that was how she had always understood the spell to work. What if somehow Mami had used these ingredients and another spell to continue to tie Will and Mami together? If that was true, then since Will was alive that meant Mami could very well be alive. Tia's heart started racing. IF Mami was alive, she knew her first target would be William Turner. She had wanted him in the past and since she was after his destiny; she would be more determined to get him back.

Tia sat down at her small table and quickly wrote a note addressed to Jack Sparrow. Tia had heard he had married that woman Jess that he had brought with him in his search for Will, that meant they would all be in danger – Will and Elizabeth, Jack and Jess and even herself. The note to Jack would be the fastest way to warn them. She wrote quickly:

_Jack,_

_I fear bad news arrives with this. Mami Utai's grave is empty. I do not know if she be alive or dead. Beware, for if she be alive – she'll be coming for your friend William. Be on guard and take nothing for granted. I believe her to want William first but then she'll come to have her revenge on all of us._

_While I do not know if she be alive, she would be hidden from me magic if she be alive; me bones feel trouble and they be seldom wrong._

_I be here waiting should ye need me. _

_Tia Dalma_

Tia gave the note with instructions to take it to Jack's favorite pub in Tortuga. Since he was now married, she instructed the man to tell all of the pubs where Jack had a message left for him.

As Tia watched her messenger leave, she hoped with her entire heart she wasn't too late. She hoped that if Mami was alive, she hadn't already taken back William Turner.

_Please review….I love feedback!_


	4. To Tortuga

Mami Utai looked at her newest servant Lumbwi, "you did well, but I need to find an old friend. Do ye know what became of Abrafro?"

"Yes Mami, they brung 'im 'ere to be buried," Lumbwi replied.

"Show me. We be stopping along de way to pick up a few things," Mami said as she showed a wicked grin.

Lumbwi showed where Abrafro was buried and after some black magic from Mami Utai, Abrafro once again breathed the air. When he opened his eyes, the first image he saw was Mami. He quickly bowed his head, "I failed you."

"Abrafro you've a chance to redeem yourself. You failed me by your death, you can not be so careless this time," Mami warned him. Then she told him all that she that happened after his death, they were both filled in with the rest of the story from Lumbwi. Lumbwi had been spying for Mami pretending to be a friend to Tia. He had learned about Mr. Turner and his life on the Pearl through Tia.

Abrafro looked over at Mami as he watched her close her eyes for a moment. "Do ye need somethin' Mami," he questioned her.

"Me needs Will. I will fade soon – I have not much time without 'im near me."

Abrafro looked at her with concern. She had just brought him back from dark grave. He feared if Mami died he would be returned to his grave.

Mami smiled at Abrafro, "Do not fear me child. Mami is not ready to return to de grave. I've a plan. We go to Tortuga – now."

Mami had a friend in Tortuga. He had been a faithful servant for years but no one truly knew of his loyalty to her. She would get his help into putting her plan into place. She would suggest to Will to go to Tortuga without him even realizing it was a trap, and then they would capture him and take him away. This time they would have another ship and go to an island that no one knew of. "_Let them find him then_," Mami thought to herself with a smirk on her face. She knew Will must be starting to feel the effects of her return. While she could not completely control him she could effect his thoughts and dreams, he would start to feeling aches and pains; his health would start to fail until they would be united. She could take certain herbs to make him feel certain ways; they wouldn't affect her like they would him; but it would assure her of his presence in Tortuga. Once in Tortuga and her plan in action, she would have her Will once again and _anyone_ in her way this time would die.


	5. Uneasy Sleep

Elizabeth awoke to Will's tossing and turning. He was mumbling something that she couldn't understand in his sleep. His face looked as if he were in pain, "Will. Will darling wake up you must be having a nightmare.

"What," Will asked sleepily as he propped himself up in bed on one elbow.

"Are you ok?" Elizabeth was sitting up with a worried look on her face.

"Yes, love I'm fine. Go back to sleep," Will replied as they lay down and he tenderly put his arm around her. They soon fell back into an uneasy sleep.

Elizabeth woke up in the morning to find Will gone. She went outside their cabin and in the hall she saw Jess walking towards her from the galley. "Have you seen Will?"

"No Elizabeth but I haven't been on deck yet. Is everything alright," Jess asked.

"Will hasn't been sleeping well since the day he did not feel good. He mumbles in his sleep and tosses and turns. It's as if he's in pain but he tells me that he's fine. I'm worried about him. It's not like him to act this way."

"Hmmm. What if we ask Jack to talk to him? Maybe he will open up to Jack," Jess politely suggested.

"Well if he won't tell me – maybe he'll tell Jack. Yes, please talk to Jack." Jess started to walk back to the galley to talk to Jack but Elizabeth stopped her, "Jess, thank you. You're my best friend much better than one can ask for."

Jess smiled and gave her a small hug. She walked to the galley and told Jack of her conversation with Elizabeth. He agreed to see if Will would talk to him but wouldn't promise anything.

Jack found Will up on deck looking out to sea. "How's me crew doin' this mornin', Mr. Turner," Jack asked with a smile.

"A crew currently busy doing their duties, Captain," Will replied back returning the smile. Then suddenly Will doubled over and Jack barely caught the young man before he hit the deck.

"William are you alright?"

"I - I don't quite know what's wrong. It's passing away though. I'm fine now Jack. Thank you."

"Seems your wife says ye not been sleeping well either. Me must keep me crew healthy so…"

"I'm fine Jack. Maybe just too much of Elizabeth's cooking," Will said with a laugh.

"Maybe," Jack said questioning him.

"Look Jack next time we make dock in Tortuga, I promise I will go get checked out. I hear there is a doctor there. I suppose it would make Elizabeth feel more at ease anyway."

Jack turned and yelled, "Mr. Gibbs set course for Tortuga." Jack turned back to Will smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "Remember you promised." Will hung his head for a moment then raised it up shaking it smiling. "Now let's go tell our lovely brides. Uh – Tortuga that means Scarlett and a host of other women – all finding out that Captain Jack Sparrow is a married man. I hope I make it out alive me boy."


	6. Plan in Motion

Mami Utai arrived in Tortuga under the cover of night. Both she and Abrafro had to stay out of sight, for they did not want anyone to see _dead_ people walking around and possibly warn Will or his friends. They both walked cloaked to the home that had been prepared for them. Mami looked around she was very pleased. They had found everything she needed – everything she needed to make her plan complete. She set the next part of her plan in action. Lumbwi would go around to the tarvens and ask about Will and his friends.

Lumbwi spent most of the night walking around getting information. He then reported back to Mami. It seems that there was not much information about Will only that he and his new bride now reside on the Black Pearl. He knew about the Pearl's captain from Tia Dalma. He also found out Jack was responsible for both Abrafro and Mami Utai's deaths. Mami Utai thought long and hard then she spoke, "we will take dis Jack Sparrow as well. I will 'ave me revenge."

She started to pace around as she spoke to Abrafro and Lumbwi. "My revenge will be lasting – death would be too easy for 'im. 'e will pay long and hard for his part in taking me Will from me," as she spoke the anger started to well up inside. Lumbwi saw the anger and began to get very nervous. "Don't fear me, for I save me strength for Will and revenge!"

"Let me see now. Death would be too easy. Dis man must value me Will's life greatly. How painful will it be if he watches me take Will again from 'im? Jack Sparrow will watch while Will willing gives 'imself to me again. Then…hmmm…what should I do wit 'im?" She began to pace once again. After a few minutes, she stopped then a huge smile came across her face, "'e be a good swordsman aye," she asked Abrafro.

"Aye, Mami. 'e be very good," Abrafro answered as Lumbwi shook his head in agreement.

"Then Sparrow will make an excellent personal guard for me and Will, would 'e not?"

"Aye, Mami if ye can control 'im," Abrafro said with reservations.

"Don't worry about dat, me servant. After me be done wit 'im, 'e be loyal only to me," Mami told them with a slight laugh. "And if 'e should not be useful; well then 'e be dead."

Abrafro and Lumbwi both nodded their heads in agreement. Mami had set her plan in motion. She knew it wouldn't be long before Will and this Captain Sparrow would be in Tortuga. It was time to step up the plan she thought. So she concentrated on Will, she was calling him. She called him and this time he answered. Mami smiled, "no it won't be long at all."

_Please review….I'd like to know how you think the story is going so far…._


	7. Painful Dream

Jack spent his time near Jess trying to politely warn her of his reputation at Tortuga. Every time Jack tried to bring it up Jess would walk away. Jack was finally fed up with trying after three or four different times so he decided to go find Will.

Elizabeth having watched the entire scene walked up to Jess after Jack finally gave up. "Jess at what point are you going to tell him you already know about all of his past? Or do you just enjoy watching him squirm?"

Jess turned and looked at her and broke out laughing, "If it's that obvious to you, how can he not catch on? He's tried approaching the subject every way he can. It is quite fun Elizabeth. I'll eventually tell him – some day," and Elizabeth couldn't help but start laughing herself.

Below deck Jack had gone looking for Will, he wasn't in his cabin or the galley. "Hmm," Jack said to himself, "the boy must be down in the cargo hold checking on things." He continued down calling out Will's name. He waited for a response but heard none. He walked to one side and called Will's name again, again no response. He started back out of the hold when something caught his eye – it looked like….Jack started running and found the very thing he feared – it was Will's boot with Will collapsed on the floor. He quickly picked his head and began to gently shake Will. Will's eyes opened.

"What happened," Will asked Jack.

"Tell me what happened, Will."

"I was coming down here to make sure everything was secure and then I guess I blacked out. I just don't remember any more than that."

"We need to get you to that doctor soon Will, me boy."

"I'll be fine. Look Elizabeth is worried enough about me – please don't tell her about this."

"Will, she's ye wife. She needs to know," Jack started to argue.

"If it were you?"

"Ye mean, if I were you and you were me and you which is now me told me which is now you that I should tell your wife which would be my wife about myself which is really yourself. What would I do?"

Will looked at him trying to follow Jack. Jack was hard to follow sometimes on a good day but trying to follow him after just collapsing was more than Will dared to try and comprehend. Will made his best guess and replied, "Yes."

"Then I'd do the same as you, which in fact is you and not me."

Once again Will shook his head, "I think I need some air." Will started up with Jack following close behind him. Once up on deck Will went over to the side and leaned over letting the wind blow against his face, it seemed to help him feel better and his color returned to his face.

Jack while keeping an eye on Will walked over to Mr. Gibbs giving him careful instruction on making better time to get to Tortuga faster. He was sworn to secrecy as to why they were in such a hurry.

Jack saw both Elizabeth and Jess return to the deck. Elizabeth walked over to Will and placed her hands around his waist from behind. Will smiled and turned and gave her a kiss. Jack watched the entire scene from above with Jess at his side. "Jack," Jess said as she saw a look of worry on his face and jumping to the conclusion it was because of earlier, "I was teasing you earlier. I am not worried about other women in Tortuga. I know your past Jack and… Jack are you listening to me….Jack!"

"Yes love every word – you said Jack."

Normally that could have been reason to be angry with him, but Jess could tell something was bothering him and he was very worried about something. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"Nothing love," he said as he tried to cover.

"Jack look at me." Jack quickly glanced at her and then averted her eyes.

"Jack look at me now," Jack slowly returned his eyes to meet hers like a spoiled child being caught doing something wrong.

"Yes love."

"Tell me what's wrong and tell me…" Jess never got to finish her thought before Elizabeth yelled out. Jack without a moment's hesitation ran to Elizabeth with Jess not far behind. Will was lying on the deck out cold once again.

Jack instructed a couple of the crew to carry him below to Jack's quarters. He thought that Will would be more comfortable there and he knew that Jess would understand. Jack then explained to Elizabeth and Jess what had happened earlier in the cargo hold. While they tried to wake Will up, he was not waking up although he seemed to be dreaming. He was moving around slightly and mumbling every once in a while but there were only a few words that could be understood. The one word that Jack, Elizabeth and Jess understood clearly was Mami. They all looked at one another with slight fear in their eyes. Why was he still dreaming of her they all wondered?

Will dreamed but to him it was a nightmare. He was back with Mami Utai and she once again controlled him. Jack took him away from her but she called to him. She told him if he didn't come back to her willingly that Elizabeth would die. Elizabeth would die by Will's own hand. He dreamt that Elizabeth lay at his feet dead while he held the bloody sword in his hands – the very sword that he made as a wedding present for Elizabeth. Mami then asked Will in his dream will you come to me in Tortuga? "Yes Mami," he answered. She instructed him to forget this dream but remember the consequences of disobeying her.

Will woke up to find Elizabeth, Jack and Jess standing around him. "What happened to me?"

"You blacked out again Will," Elizabeth said to him with tearing welling in her eyes, "Jack is trying to get us to Tortuga as fast as he can so you can see a doctor."

"Elizabeth, stop worrying. I'm fine really."

"Will me boy. Do you remember about your dream?"

"I was dreaming? No Jack, I don't remember anything why?"

"Because me boy, you mentioned Mami in your sleep."

Will thought for a while, "No Jack – I can't remember anything about…" Will suddenly stopped and curled up in pain grabbing the coverings around him. He was trying to do his best not to cry out from the pain because he did not want to worry his wife or his friends. Finally a welcomed blackness overtook him as the only relief to the pain being inflicted upon his body.

_Hope you like it….sorry about not updated sooner….went to AWE in pirates garb….!!!!!_


	8. The Doctor in Tortuga

Will awoke once again to find his entire body drenched in sweat. Elizabeth had fallen asleep in the chair next to Will with her head down near Will's side. Will gently stroked her hair. She sighed and began to wake up. As she lifted her head she looked at her husband smiling at her. "Will, you're awake."

"Yes, my darling wife. I'm awake and feeling better."

"You're covered in sweat, we need to get you out of these clothes and into dry ones before we reach Tortuga. Jack said we should be there any time." Will moved slowly but was able to get himself dressed. He was exhausted from the simple task of dressing so he sat down. Both Elizabeth and Will looked up when they heard footsteps.

"Ah, it's good to see you up Will. We've reached Tortuga. Are you ready to go ashore," Jess asked. They both simply nodded. Jack was on deck giving his finals orders. He left a few to guard the ship, Jack's group would find the doctor and the rest were looking forward some well deserved shore leave.

Jack, Jess, Elizabeth and Will started to get out of the boat when suddenly Will sat back down. "Will?" Elizabeth looked at him with concern and love.

"Give me a moment," Will said trying to gain his composure. The pain was back and increasing. Jack quickly went back to Will offering his hand for help. Will looked up at Jack. Jack could see the pain in the whelp's eyes but Will shook the pain off and grabbed Jack's arm. "Thank you Jack."

The foursome started walking; they had to dodge a few fights but nothing major. When they had reached halfway through the main street, Will collapsed down to his knees. He grabbed the dirt around him, clawing at anything to try to relieve the pain. Jack gave him a moment and then pulled him to his feet. Elizabeth quickly went to one side of Will and put his arm around her neck; Jack went to the other side and did the same. While Will tried to walk, they were essential just pulling the young man along. The pain seemed to intensify ever since they had arrived, it became unbearable once again and darkness over took young Will Turner.

Jess ran up ahead of the two now dragging their friend. She finally found what they had been searching for – the doctor. She began pounding on the weathered door. Soon she saw a flicker of a light. The door opened slowly and she found herself looking into the eyes of an old man, he seemed friendly enough and said, "Yes dear can I help you?"

Jess replied quickly that they had a friend in desperate need of a doctor and as she began to explain the situation – Jack and Elizabeth arrived dragging Will. "Here bring him in here," the gentle old man said as he showed them to a back room with a table. "Put him on the table. Does the young man have a name?"

"He's my husband Will."

"And how long has he been like this?"

Elizabeth explained to the doctor everything that she knew. While Elizabeth was talking Jess stood by Will, while Jack walked around the room. There were bottle and bottles of various powders and liquids. There were some herbs and dried plants hanging in one corner of the room, it made Jack think of Tia Dalma little home.

"I'll need to ask all of you to leave while I look at this man. You can make yourself at home up front."

Elizabeth hesitated to leave by Jess took her by the arm and led her out. As she did Elizabeth looked back at the table, where her husband lie unconscious.

None of the three could sit, they all paced around the room in almost a dance like fashion – turning and barely missing running into one another. While it seemed like it had been an eternity, it was only a little amount of time. Finally the door opened and the trio stopped dead in their tracks. Elizabeth ran over to the doctor but before she could say anything he told them all to sit down. Like little children they all sat down, Elizabeth in the middle – Jack and Jess on either side. The doctor then pulled a chair up across from them. He took his hand and rubbed it over his head making what little hair he had messed up.

"I've looked at your husband, Mrs. – your name please."

"Turner," Jack spoke up quickly.

"Mrs. Turner. I'm afraid it's not good news. I don't know your husband history but after seeing some of the scars on his body and looking at him. I believe him to be poisoned by either an old wound or something that has happened in the past. I'm afraid that the young man is dying. I have found some things that tell me that he does not have much time. This pain and these blackouts will become more and more painful and more frequent."

Elizabeth covered her face with her hands and started to sob. Jack turned to her and she started crying on his shoulder. Jess rubbed Elizabeth on her back with tears running her own face. After a short silence Jack spoke up, "Is there anything that can be done?"

The doctor shook his head, "I can try and treat him so he's comfortable but he's not long for this world I'm afraid. I will treat him tonight and see how he does then you can take him after a day or so. Leave him with me and come back to check on him in the morning."

Elizabeth spoke up between the sobs, "I won't leave him. I won't let him wake up in some strange place without me."

Jack looked at Jess and without saying a word to her; she merely nodded her head in agreement. "Elizabeth," Jack said, "go back with Jess to the Pearl. I'll stay here with the whelp. Come back in the morning and maybe we will have more news."

Elizabeth started to argue but she was outnumbered and the doctor assured her that her husband probably would not awaken before morning. Jack told the doctor that he would take the ladies back to the Pearl and return to stay with Will.

It was a solemn walk back to the boat and just before they reached it, they heard one of the men call to them. He explained to Jack that there had been a note left for him in one of the taverns. He pulled it out and handed it to Jack.

_Jack,_

_I fear bad news arrives with this. Mami Utai's grave is empty. I do not know if she be alive or dead. Beware, for if she be alive – she'll be coming for your friend William. Be on guard and take nothing for granted. I believe her to want William first but then she'll come to have her revenge on all of us._

_While I do not know if she be alive, she would be hidden from me magic if she be alive; me bones feel trouble and they be seldom wrong._

_I be here waiting should ye need me. _

_Tia Dalma_

Jack showed the note to Jess and Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked up from reading the note, "Jack do you believe she's responsible for what is happening to Will?"

"Could be love. I'll be take no chances – Jess, you and Elizabeth go back to the Pearl and we'll keep extra guards on watch aboard the Pearl. I'll watch over your William."

Once he saw that both women were safely aboard the Pearl, he turned to go back to William Turner. Back to where a young newlywed man, lie dying.


	9. At the Doctor's

Mami Utai's scouts reported back to her the minute Will Turner set foot in Tortuga. Her plan was set in motion and so far it was happening just as she wanted. Will's pain was necessary for her plan to have credibility and in her mind was a punishment for somehow him failing her. She knew that only Jack and Will were the only ones left from the Pearl that still remained in Tortuga. Jack had ordered everyone else back to guard Elizabeth and Jess and ready the Pearl for travel as soon as Will could leave the doctor's care.

Mami began to call to Will in his dreams. She was calling him to be by her side. Will began to toss and turn on the table. Jack awakened from his light sleep in the chair beside the table. He stood to try to calm Will. He put his hands on his shoulders, "Will, I'm here. You're at the doctor's in Tortuga. Will…"

Will started to struggle against Jack, "must leave…..waiting……go now," Will mumbled in his sleep.

Jack had a puzzled look on his face. _What was Will talking about_, he thought. _Was Will trying to tell them they must leave here_? Jack knew the doctor had given Will medicine that might help Will with the pain. The doctor wanted to try a few more things on Will to try to give him some pain free last days but staying here might put them all in danger. Will was calm and sleeping again so Jack started pacing. He walked to the front room and looked out the window trying to decide what to do. When he looked across the street, he saw a man moving among the shadows. He watched the man until he finally saw a light shown on the man's face. A look of shook came on Jack's face; it was impossible – he'd seen this man die. It was Abrafro which meant that if he was alive then Mami Utai must be as well.

Jack went back to Will. He seemed to be in a peaceful sleep. The doctor had gone to sleep in his quarters so he could rise early and start treatment on Will again. Jack had to make a decision and make it quickly. Stay with Will or follow Abrafro and try to find Mami Utai. He decided the latter. He waited and watched Abrafro; then as the man started to leave, Jack quickly snuck out the door and kept to the shadows following the man.

Will started to toss and turn again. She was here and she wanted him to come to her. She had sent her messenger Abrafro to show Will the way. She also reminded Will of consequences for not obeying her. Will opened his eyes. Things were blurry – his balance seemed off. He fell off the table and pulled himself up by a chair. As though he were drunk, he held himself up by door frames and walls. He opened the front door and found the streets empty but he did see two figures moving in the shadows one following the other. The second figure looked like Jack – yes even as blurry as his vision was he could tell it was Jack. He had to warn Jack – he needed to catch up to Jack. Jack was in grave danger. So Will continued at a very slow pace trying to follow Jack. He was being held up by columns and by walls itself. He was determined to follow Jack and help no matter the pain.

Jack was very careful but at one point Abrafro turned to look back in his direction. Jack had disappeared into the shadows but he would have to be more careful. After a moment or so he came out of the shadows to follow Abrafro once more, the man had disappeared. He carefully made his way to where he had last seen the man. He was no where in sight and he left no clues as to his whereabouts. Jack was not that far from where he could go quickly to the Pearl and warn them but that would leave Will alone and in danger. He decided that he would fire a warning shot to the Pearl and hopefully they would send someone to check on them. It was only half way through the night. He would go back and guard Will until morning and then they would leave and leave the danger behind.

Jack started back to the doctor's home when he had only reached halfway he was stopped. It was Will standing partially in the shadows, his upper body not able to be seen, "Will what are you…"

Then out of the shadow all of Will Turner and Abrafro, Abrafro had a knife to Will's throat. "Easy there lad," Jack said. "There's no need to harm the boy."

"'e goes wit me," Abrafro said as a matter of factly.

"He belongs with us on the Pearl," Jack argued.

"'e goes wit me or 'e dies," Abrafro returned.

"It would seem to me that while ye thinks ye wants the boy, that in fact ye don't wants the boy cause the boy wants to go with me in fact," Jack said in his usual confusing manner.

Abrafro just simply looked at him and smiled, "'e goes wit me."

Jack started to take a step towards the two men but Abrafro quickly moved his knife and a small trickle of blood began to run down Will's neck. Will didn't even flinch; he had no strength to fight – it took everything he had to even stand upright. Jack quickly backed off. He truly thought that this man would not harm Will but he could now see that he was wrong. This man would rather kill Will than lose him.

"Okay, take the boy and don't harm him anymore. But he's very ill and he needs a doctor," Jack continued.

"I be taking 'im to one better than your doctor. 'e be fine soon. 'e be back where 'e belongs. Wit who 'e belongs wit," Abrafro grinned at Jack.

Jack got the feeling that this man was daring him to try and do something. He was hoping that someone from the Pearl would show up to help but help was no where to be found. Abrafro started walking backwards with Will warning Jack to stay put where he was. Jack watched as the two disappeared in the shadows. He knew Will probably would not be able to stand much longer so he thought he would be able to follow them soon. He waited a few moments then started to follow in the same direction the two men had gone. He looked down and saw there it appeared a man was being dragged by two other men. _Abrafro must have had someone waiting to help him_, Jack thought. As Jack began to stand up, he was greeted by a hard blow to the back of the head and blackness engulfed him. Abrafro stepped from the shadows and directed two of his men to grab the pirate and bring him along with the unconscious Will Turner.

They both were taken to the house where Mami Utai was waiting for them. "I see everything went according to plan, Abrafro," Mami said looking at the two unconscious men. Abrafro smiled. She walked over to Will and smiled until she saw some blood on his neck. She turned to Abrafro and slapped him hard on the face, "how dare ye harm 'im."

"Mami, I 'ad to cause of de other one," Abrafro said as he hung his head.

Mami simply touched Will's neck and the bleeding stopped. She turned and looked at Abrafro and the other men. "It is time; we leave now. Bring 'em to da ship. Put Will in me cabin and put the other in chains in the brig. We sail as soon as we be 'board."

_Thank you all for the kind reviews….I really enjoy writing these but I must tell you it's a great inspiration to continue when I hear from you the readers!_


	10. Empty Room

Elizabeth awoke feeling hardly rested. She and Jess had talked long into the night then after Jess left for her cabin, Elizabeth cried herself to sleep. She walked up on deck and found the crew readying the Pearl to sail. Jess was talking to Mr. Gibbs, as she walked over she could hear that they were discussing Jack and Will. Mr. Gibbs had been telling Jess that he had expected Jack to be back to the Pearl by now. They both had decided that once Elizabeth was awake the three of them would go see Jack and Will at the doctor's home.

Elizabeth hurried the two along the road almost running to the doctor's home. She knocked on the door and waited; there was no answer. She knocked harder – still nothing. Finally Mr. Gibbs broke the lock on the door and let them inside. Elizabeth ran to the room where Will had been kept. He was gone! Jess began calling for Jack and there was no response. All three of them began to search every room and then they all met back in the room in which Will had originally been in. It was there that Elizabeth and Jess began to really look around. The table was there but all of the medicines and herbs were gone. The doctor was no where to be found and everything that he had used was also missing. It would seem as if Will, Jack and the doctor had vanished.

Mr. Gibbs saw the panic in Elizabeth and Jess's faces. He quickly suggested that they return to the Pearl. Perhaps they had missed the two men and that they were back at the Pearl. He knew it was a far reach at best but IF something had happened to Jack and Will something could easily happen to these two women as well. Gibbs knew that Jack would want him to protect them and he couldn't do that here in Tortuga, they needed to go back to the Pearl and get back quickly. He finally convinced Jess and Elizabeth to go to the Pearl and they had barely shut the door to the doctor's home when Gibbs saw a drunk sitting in the alley next to the home.

"'e's gone ye know," the drunk said.

"Who's gone," replied Jess.

"Dat man who said 'e was a _doctor_," the drunk continued as he tried to stand up.

"Do you know what happened to the men who were with the doctor last night," Elizabeth quickly asked.

"Aye, dat younger one was being dragged by some men then that older one," the drunk said laughing, "well 'e be waking up some where wit a lump on 'is head."

"So ye be saying that someone took the two somewhere un-willingly," Mr. Gibbs asked for clarification.

"Aye, 'ey be long gone," the drunk finished saying.

Mr. Gibbs looked at the two women. He had a plan – first get the women to safety on the Pearl then ask questions around to see if anyone else had any information. It had been a battle to get Jess and Elizabeth to agree to stay on the Pearl. They both knew how to handle a sword and with both Jack and Will missing they were highly motivated to find them; however, Gibbs explained to them that the men around Tortuga were more likely to give him information than two strange women. They reluctantly agreed that it would be best and that is what Will and Jack would have wanted as well.

Mr. Gibbs made his rounds around the town. It would appear that no one saw anything else besides the drunk that had originally told them his story. He started to return to the Pearl and made one stop near the dock. It was to talk to an old man who kept track of all the comings and goings of ships in Tortuga. The old man told Gibbs that there in fact was a ship that had left in the middle of the night. They had taken on some people wearing cloaks – so he was unable to see their faces. But he went on to tell Gibbs that the crew must have really enjoyed Tortuga's hospitality because at least two of them must have been too drunk to walk on their own. Gibbs gave him a description of Jack and Will and while the old man knew Jack what he looked at but because they were not walking on their own it was impossible to tell if it were the two men. He did however say that it could have very well been the two because the size seemed to be the same.

Gibbs returned to the Pearl with the news that Mrs. Turner and Mrs. Sparrow were dreading to hear. It would appear that their husbands were now prisoners and taken for parts unknown.


	11. Captain Sparrow

Mr. Gibbs told Elizabeth and Jess about a ship leaving in the middle of the night and how two men were brought on board who could have easily been Jack and Will. The decision of what to do needed to be done quickly – but how were they to find the other ship. Gibbs stood up from the table in Jack's cabin and went over and opened a secret compartment. Jess watched him in shock. "He never told me about that," she simply said.

"Aye, Jack told me to open this and give you this letter if something should happen," Gibbs replied as he handed her a letter.

_Jess,_

_If you are reading this something has happened and it can not be any good my love. Alas I am not one for writing – sorry – I'll be short. You know that I love you with all my heart so I give to you that which is also close to my heart – my beloved Pearl. Yes love – you are now the captain of the Pearl. Will and Gibbs will help you with the ship and I know Elizabeth will be there as well. Love me ship as you love me for the Pearl is part of me love._

_I will love you forever-_

_Jack_

Tears were streaming down her face and she looked up at Elizabeth only to see tears flowing down her face as well. "Mr. Gibbs, it seems I will be needing quite a bit of your help," Jess said trying to smile.

"Aye, captain," he replied.

Jess turned to Elizabeth, "this is only for a very short time. Just until we get both Jack and Will back. And we will get them back."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement but the tears still continued. Jess turned and faced Gibbs, "Mr. Gibbs make preparations – we will sail as soon as the Pearl is ready."

"And our heading," he asked.

"I'll be up on deck in a few moments and I'll tell you then but if you excuse us for a moment."

"Aye Captain." And with that Gibbs headed up to make the Pearl ready to sail.

As soon as Gibbs left the room, Jess turned to Elizabeth. "We will find them you have to believe that. You must not lose faith in them or us."

"Jess, it's not that at all. It's just," Elizabeth let out a long sigh and took a deep breath, "it's just that even when we find them. Will may not be alive or he won't be alive for long. Jess, the doctor said – he doesn't have long and who knows what this trip will do to him." The tears started once again, "Jack wanted Will to help you if something happened to Jack and now Will won't be around to help no matter what."

"Elizabeth, you've seen Will die and he came back to you. Don't give up on him just yet."

"But we don't even know where to begin to look for them."

"Aye, Elizabeth but we know someone who does."

Elizabeth raised her head up and looked at Jess, "Tia!"

"Tia," Jess repeated.

Jess returned to the deck and told Mr. Gibbs their heading. As soon as he heard they were going to see Tia Dalma, he smiled as politely said, "knew that boy made ye captain for a good reason."

They made excellent time to Tia's and quickly filled her in on the entire story. She gave her sympathies to Elizabeth on Will's condition and vowed to try and help him once they found him. She agreed to go with them and help them find Will and Jack. Before they left her home, she tried to locate Will but just as she feared he was hidden from her or he had passed on. Their hopes lie in Captain Jack Sparrow. Did Mami hide him from them as well? She threw down her crab claws onto the table. "Ah, we can track Captain Sparrow," Tia said with a smile. "We go quickly for da time runs short."

Once again the Pearl set sail but this time under the leadership of a new Captain Jess Sparrow and under the heading of one Tia Dalma. The crew was a little uneasy on this voyage – after all women aboard were not the best of luck and now they had three, one of which studied voodoo and suddenly the women were in command. But the crew was not about to let Captain Jack down. They would rescue him and Will Turner as well. They just hoped it wouldn't be too late for either one.

Thanks for the reviews...They really do help...


	12. Helpless

Jack was awakened by Abrafro once again, "dinner time so soon," Jack asked sarcastically.

"No, it time to go," Abrafro simply replied.

"Go where? You know I'm not sure how much further I can go with what you've been giving me as food. Ye could throw a man a little more than scraps. Hope you've taken better care of Will than that."

"'e's still alive if dat is what ye be asking. Don't know for how much longer," Abrafro started to smile.

Jack wanted to reach up and grab the man. He had died by accident the last time but this time Jack wanted to kill the man with his bare hands. He had not given Jack any information about Will; this is the only time that he had told Jack that at least Will was alive. Jack could tell that Abrafro didn't like him but he hated Will that was easy enough to see. They had barely fed Jack-he guessed that they didn't want him to have any strength to fight. Obviously they had no idea how to deal with Jack Sparrow, he would fight them with last ounce of strength he had. He couldn't do anything stupid without knowing about Will's condition. He pleaded; yes even Jack would plead when necessary, for Will's release. Will was dying and he should be able to die with his wife at his side but when Abrafro heard his pleas, he just laughed at Jack.

Abrafro threw some irons into Jack's cell, "Put 'em on."

"I'm not so inclined to do what you want," Jack said as he turned his back to Abrafro.

"Ye fight wit me, ye friend suffers the pain. Put 'em on now."

Jack turned back to him, "You will not harm the boy or else."

Abrafro started laughing hard. "Ye are in no position. Last chance to put 'em on." His patience was running out.

Jack looked down at the irons and back up at Abrafro. _That man was just waiting for an excuse to harm Will, he would have to play along for now;_ he thought to himself. He put the irons on his wrists. Abrafro smiled. "I be back soon."

Will was exhausted. They had fed him well enough but he felt as if he was growing weaker and weaker. He had been kept in irons chained to the wall of Mami Utai's quarters. She seldom left the room and when she did she locked the room so no one was allowed in. He had asked to see Jack but she would always tell him in due time. When they finally reached wherever they were going, Will was brought in chains to an island. This island was unfamiliar to him and he was led to a cave on the side of a mountain. As he was led inside, he could see that Mami Utai had this place prepared for her. She had all of her potions and herbs already set up in what appeared to be her bedroom chamber. Will could also see where there were hoops in the walls where someone in chains could be hooked onto. _Guess those are for me_, he thought to himself.

Mami motioned for Will to come sit on the bed. As he hesitated, he felt as huge push from behind that knocked him off balance and to his knees. "Abrafro, easy," Mami warned. "Will darling come here now." Will got up, it was so hard to try and fight her thoughts and commands. He sat down next to her. "'ere my darling drink dis." Memories from his first encounter with Mami flooded his mind.

"No. I will not. I don't belong to you – I belong to my wife and she far away and safe from you."

Mami stood up and nodded to Abrafro. He left the cave as Mami had Will chained to the wall.

Jack was left in the cell for half the day before he was brought out. He was led by chains into what appeared to be a cave. At the entrance to the cave, he found himself in chains and in addition he had a strong guard on each arm. Abrafro followed closely behind. He was taken to what appeared to be a bedroom chamber? Then he saw Will chained to the side of the cave, "Will," he said struggling against the guards. As he started to struggle he felt the cold of a blade against his neck and stopped struggling.

"Jack, you're alright," Will said standing up against the side of the cave.

"Aye, whelp and you?"

"I've felt better but I'm still alive."

Mami was now walking towards Will, "Drink this and give yourself willingly to me."

Will's eyes opened wide, "No, I will not."

Mami pointed at Jack and Abrafro's knife started to cut Jack's neck to where a small trickle of blood began to run down Jack's chest.

"NO! Stop it," Will yelled. Abrafro stopped momentarily leaving his knife still pressuring his neck. "I will drink it," Will said as he lowered his head.

"No Will don't," Jack said as he felt the knife start to move.

Will looked at Mami and asked to go closer to Jack for a moment. She released him just enough to get closer to Jack. "I'm a dying man Jack; there is no use in us both dying. When you escape and I know that you will, tell Elizabeth I love her with my entire heart."

Will grabbed the cup from Mami and started to drink its contents.

"Will, stop it! Fight her," Jack tried to persuade his friend.

"Jack," Will said weakly. He started to collapse but two men grabbed him on either side. Mami walked up to Will and held his face in her hands.

"Will, are you coming to me willingly and do you give yourself completely to me willingly and for eternity?"

"Yes, I give myself willingly."

Jack could not believe what he was seeing unfold in front of his eyes. He was losing his best friend all over again and this time he had to watch it as it happened. Abrafro now removed the knife from Jack's throat. He walked over to Mami and cleaned Jack's blood from the knife as he handed it to Mami. Jack stared at it – No it couldn't be – it was – it was the same dagger that he had taken from Mami's and given to Tia. Whoever helped Mami had betrayed Tia and stolen the knife.

Jack watched as the ritual was performed all over again. The small cut on Will's hand and as it began to bleed; she collected the blood in the vile. She kissed the spot where she had used the dagger and the bleeding was gone immediately. Jack stared in amazement; he wanted to yell to cry out and tell Will to fight but it was as if he had no voice. She then cut the skin over the sport where Will's heart was. Will closed his eyes for a moment as his chest started to bleed a small trickle of blood. Jack struggled to free himself so that he could help Will. Mami Utai took the vile and collected some of the blood then she kissed the spot where she had cut him and it stopped bleeding. Will looked down at the cut then looked at her eyes. Then she took the dagger again and made a small cut on Will's forehead. Again she collected the blood and kissed the spot again and the bleeding stopped. Will started to feel weaker than ever before.

"Ye have willingly given me your mind so that ye only hear my thoughts and wishes. Ye have given me your hands to do as I only command ye. And ye have given me your heart so ye will love or see no other but me."

Jack dropped to his knees in pure frustration. He was trapped watching this horrible ordeal. Just when Jack thought that this was finally over Mami continued.

Mami took the dagger and made a small cut above her heart. She added some of her blood to the vile then pulled Will over to kiss her wound. When he did the bleeding stopped but suddenly Will collapsed to the ground. Jack quickly jumped to his feet and started towards the two but was stopped by the guards. He then saw a small white appearing orb coming out of Will's body and went to Mami where she welcomed it. Then a small black orb came from Mami and found its home in Will.

She now turned and looked at Jack, "I have your friend's soul and his destiny as well. And you, the great _Captain_ Jack Sparrow stood by and watched it all happen!"

_Thank you for all the reviews….Sorry it's taken so long to update…I had surgery on 6/1 so I'm recovering….try to update sooner….thanks for your patience…._


	13. All Lies

Jack's stomach was turning as he looked at Will slumped on the ground. He knew that it was only a matter of time before his friend would awake except he would be under the control of Mami Utai. Jack hung his head and when he raised it up again Abrafro was smiling at him and grabbed his jaw. As Jack began to struggle he felt the men on either side tighten their grips and someone come up behind him. Someone punched Jack in the stomach and as he opened his mouth up Abrafro poured a liquid down his throat. Jack choked and began to try to spit it out but they held his jaw closed and closed off his nose until he swallowed it all. The room began to spin and he looked over where Will lie. He saw Will starting to move slightly just before he passed out.

Jack finally awoke several hours later. He was still dizzy and weak but he was still Captain Jack Sparrow and not some Mami zombie. He was chained to the cave wall somewhere near the entrance. There were no guards watching him but after checking the chain, he could see that he was going no where. He heard footsteps and saw Abrafro coming towards him. Abrafro unchained him from the side but kept the irons on him. Mami walked in next and asked Jack, "Do you willingly serve me?"

Jack looked around, "Me love? You've got to be kidding me."

"'e's stronger than most Mami," Abrafro looked at Mami and said.

"Aye, but 'e will in time. Persuade 'im and weaken 'im your way then bring 'im back to me," Mami instructed.

"Somehow, I don't think I'm going to want your persuasion," Jack told Abrafro.

Abrafro brought Jack to the mouth of the cave and chained him so he could not escape. He then called two of his strongest men and told them to beat him but to keep him alive. They both smiled as they took turns punching Jack and kicking him. They were careful not to injure him to the point of broken bones or injuries that would cause Mami to be angry with them. Finally after several rounds, Jack Sparrow fell down unconscious.

When Jack awoke this time, he had been dragged back into the cave. While he was still chained to the side, he could hear voices and see people moving occasionally. Jack did not move, he wanted them to think that he was still out. He heard Mami talking to someone. He recognized that voice from somewhere. Where did he know that voice from – the doctor! The voice was the same voice that told them that Will was dying.

"I'll give Will your potion to let him regain his strength. The drugs in his food certainly kept him weak enough to keep him under control," the doctor said to Mami.

"Jes, and all of 'em believed ye. They really believed me Will to be dying? How fortunate – maybe they won't even bother lookin' for 'im," Mami laughed. "They never knew I used 'im to bring 'em to Tortuga and set me plan in motion."

Jack couldn't believe his ears – it was all planned. Will's dreams, his sickness – it was all done by Mami Utai. Will wasn't dying at least not yet but if he stayed him with Mami much longer who knows. Maybe he could think of a way to get away and rescue young Turner in the process.

Mami's conversation with the good doctor continued, "Mami, why is this Turner so important to you?"

"'e has a destiny that I want that I must control. 'e will be ruler of the seas soon and 'is son will be 'is replacement should 'e die."

"But Mami Utai, he has no child. I talked to his wife. He was just recently married and she's not with child."

"Aye, since 'e has no child. 'e can give me – a child. Our child will be more powerful than anything on de earth," she cooed.

Jack couldn't believe his ears. That's why she needed Will – she needs his child. Jack had to get both of them out of here quickly. He just hoped that could get Will out before it was too late. But he hoped even more that help was on the way.


	14. The Wait

With Tia's directions, the Pearl was able to track Jack to this small mountainous island. They saw the cove where the ship was anchored and anchored the Pearl on the other side of the island hidden away. Mr. Gibbs accompanied by Jess, Elizabeth and Tia made ready to go ashore.

The small party carefully made their way the jungle. Their hope was to find Jack and Will and rescue them but they knew what they were up against so the plan was to scout everything out and return to the Pearl to come up with a plan to defeat Mami Utai once and for all. The group reached one of the mountains and traveled around the base of the mountain in the direction of where the ship was anchored. In the dense vegetation, they were under cover and were not easily seen. They could see a clearing up ahead of them with movement going on. They snuck up and hide as they observed the activities.

The group looked all around trying to notice every little thing. While Jess looked to Mr. Gibbs and pointed out some of the guards, she felt Elizabeth grab her arm. She turned to look at Elizabeth and then to where Elizabeth was pointing – it was Jack he was chained to the entrance of a cave and from the look of it he was not doing well. He looked as if he had been beaten. Jess started to stand and felt Tia's hand on her shoulder pushing her to stay in place. Jess' eyes pleaded with Tia to let her go but as she realized it would not probably help Jack, she hung her head. A few tears escaped her eyes then the sorrow she felt quickly turned to anger. They observed all until dark but they still had not seen Will. The group made their way quickly and quietly back to the Pearl.

On board the Pearl the group met in the Captain's quarters to discuss the plan for rescue. Elizabeth paced around the room. "We've still not seen Will. What if something has already happened to him? Tia you said that he was hidden from you once again – is he under her control again?"

"Aye, 'e may be already but not necessarily for long," Tia said with a smile.

"Tia what are you talking about," Jess asked.

"Well, when I brought William back – I added a little somethin' to the potion just in case."

"Tia what are you talking about," Elizabeth stopped pacing and asked.

"I was 'fraid someone like Mami would try again so I gave 'im something to slowly stop the control over 'im."

"Will will come out of this spell on his own," Gibbs smiled.

"Jes – but we need to give time for it to work," Tia explained. "Should not be more than a couple of more days at the most."

The group decided to go back and watch to make sure nothing had changed or hopefully they would see Will and see when Mami's hold over him was dissolved. They would take a few more men just in case they needed to act quickly and more men would join them in another day.


	15. Jack

Abrafro walked over to where Jack lie on the ground. He kicked Jack in the ribs and yelled at him to get up. Jack moaned and held his ribs as he slowly got to his feet. Abrafro took Jack by his irons to the mouth of the cave; there he chained him to the entrance once again. Since the last time he was chained here he had been beaten, Jack wondered what was in store for his this time.

Mami Utai held up Will's head as she poured the potion that she and the doctor had discussed. "Drink dis me love, ye be needing ye strength soon," she cooed to Will as he slowly swallowed the liquid. "Just rest me love, I be back soon." She carefully lowered Will's head and brushed his hair away from his face. She smiled and went over to her herbs and went to work making another potion. It didn't take her long and she grabs the vile and started outside. She stopped turned around and looked at the peacefully sleeping Will Turner. She smiled and thought to herself there would be no stopping her now.

Jack saw Mami coming from inside the cave. She motioned for Abrafro to come over to her. "Give dis to Sparrow. 'e should behave after dis." Abrafro nodded and took the vile.

"Oh no," Jack said, "I've seen what your potions can do. No thank you."

"You will drink or else," Abrafro simply replied.

"Or else what? You can't harm the boy anymore because he belongs to her."

As Abrafro walked closer to Jack, Jack wait until he was close enough and then kicked Abrafro will all his remaining strength. Between the surprise of the attack and the hurt in his groin, Abrafro dropped the vile and the potion spilled on the ground. Abrafro looked up to see Jack smiling at him. He then looked over to Mami whose anger was slowly coming to the surface.

"I will make another potion. Dis time make sure 'e drinks it," she said as she walked into the cave where her beloved still lay sleeping.

Abrafro motioned for the same men who took pleasure in beating him last time. _Bugger_, he thought to himself and started to cringe as they drew near. He knew what was coming and he was powerless to stop him. The two men took turns beating Jack and surprised them with how long it took them to beat him unconscious. Abrafro smiled at there work and walked into the cave to inform Mami.

Jess watched the entire beating take place in front of her eyes. Tia and Mr. Gibbs held her back and quiet tears streamed down her face. They quickly backed away into the woods to decide what to do next.

_Short one – sorry still getting back into the swing….next one will be longer….promise…._


	16. Times Up

Jess looked at Elizabeth her eyes red from the tears shed watching her husband beaten into unconsciousness. "I know Jess, I watched it too. Tia we must do something! We can wait no longer," Elizabeth said to Tia and Mr. Gibbs.

"Agreed," Mr. Gibbs responded.

"Jes, I agree as well. Jack will not last much longer wit da likes of 'em," Tia nodded in agreement.

_Hang in the Jack. We're coming for you._ Jess whispered to herself. _Please hang on._

Mr. Gibbs sent the only extra crew man back to get more men to fight. They couldn't wait for the rest; they just hoped that they would reach them quickly. They went back to where they could see Jack still on the ground but it appeared he was starting to regain consciousness. They would see Jack's slight movements and hear a low groan. Jess looked at everyone – Elizabeth and Mr. Gibbs had their swords drawn at the ready. Tia was to stay behind until the path to Jack was clear then she would somehow free Jack.

Most of Mami's men had been dispatched to her ship so at least they would not have to fight all of her men at once. There were only four guards that were out when Elizabeth, Jess and Mr. Gibbs came attacking out of the brush. One guard fell to Mr. Gibbs sword immediately. Elizabeth had to fight two of the guards until Mr. Gibbs joined her to fight against one. Jess used some of her anger that was bottled up inside to fight her opponent. The man never had a chance against the anger – Jess had seen this man beat her husband and he was paying with his life. Tia saw the way to reach Jack and she used her magic to unlock Jack's irons. She smiled at Jack as he used his strength to go over to one of the dead man's sword. He retrieved it and looked up to see Jess fighting against one of the men who had harmed him. The guard had her backed up to the front of the cave near where Jack had been shackled. Jack watched as Jess looked at Jack smiled and fatally wounded the man. Jack turned to look at the rest of his rescue party only to hear a small gasp. He turned back around to see Jess held by another of Mami's men with a knife to her throat. "Drop your sword now," the man ordered Jack, "or she dies."

Jack looked at Jess with longing in his eyes. He closed his eyes and dropped the sword. From the cave Mami Utai came forward with Abrafro to see what the commotion was all about. She smiled seeing Jack dropping his sword after the threat to Jess. She carefully tossed a capped vile at Jack's feet. "Drink it," Mami commanded him.

"No Jack – don't. I love you Jack, please don't drink it," Jess begged.

"Drink it or she will die."

Jack reached over to where the vile lie at his feet. He picked it up and looked at it. Will came walking out of cave and Elizabeth started to run towards him. Mami's attention was now diverted to Will and Elizabeth; Jack would have to wait. As Elizabeth got close, Will drew his sword and pointed it at Elizabeth. "Will, Will. It's me. It's Elizabeth. I'm your wife." She looked into his eyes – she loved his eyes but now they were only black. A single tear flowed down her cheek.

By this time some of Mami's men had come back from the ship and quickly gathered up the would be rescuers.

"You can not win dis time. I 'ave 'is soul and once 'e give me da child I seek 'is destiny will be mine completely," Mami said.

Elizabeth, Jess and Mr. Gibbs looked with shock on their faces. Elizabeth could feel the anger starting to rise in her. This woman wanted not only Will but his child as well? Just when she thought it could get no worse, Mami walked over to Will as a guard took his position holding a sword on Elizabeth. Mami then touched Will's face and looked into Will's eyes and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She was toying with Elizabeth and Will's friends' emotions. Trying to prove she was in total control of Will now. They could only stand there but finally Elizabeth turned her head away. Her heart was breaking. She knew Will had nothing to do with this but he was still her husband. She had finally had enough and broke free from the guard and ran to Will pulling at his shoulder.

"Elizabeth," Will said in a questioning manner seeming to recognize her for a moment. Elizabeth could swear that at that moment his eyes were not completely black.

"Yes Will, it's me. Fight it Will. Fight her," Elizabeth cried with joy.

The guard ran over and grabbed Elizabeth to control her while Mami shouted something no one understood and Will immediately fell to the ground in intense pain. Elizabeth cried out for Mami to stop his pain. Mami smiled at Elizabeth. She then commanded him to stand again and as he did the pain was gone. His eyes were fully black once again and he pulled Mami into another passionate kiss. When he released Mami, she laughed at Elizabeth and the rest.

"Now what to do wit da likes of ye," she said walking amongst then still looking at Jack holding the vile.

_Thanks for all the reviews…hoping to update more as soon as I can._


	17. Death Comes

"Jack Sparrow. You've been nothin' but trouble so ye and ye wife can die together. And as fer the rest of ye, I 'ave no use for ye. You shall all die tonight," Mami Utai said turning to her beloved Will. Will showed no emotion but Elizabeth could swear his eyes were changing. She hoped against hope that Tia's protection potion was finally starting to work.

"My beloved Will, show me your love. Kill dis girl and 'er friend Jack," Mami instructed looking directly at Elizabeth.

Will drew his sword and Elizabeth yelled to him, "Will fight it Will. Fight her evil thoughts. You are my husband and Jack's friend. You don't want to harm us. Will please listen to me!" She said as the tears slowly started.

Mami saw the torture Elizabeth was enduring seeing Will completely under her spell. She enjoyed watching Elizabeth's heart breaking, the torture that she was putting her through was more satisfying than she had expected. "Wait my love, kiss me first then kill 'er," she commanded.

Will hesitated for a split second and looked at Elizabeth. There; Elizabeth saw it if only for a second his eyes they were Will's eyes not the black eyes showing Mami's control. He turned back around to Mami and as she turned to smile at Elizabeth over the control that she had over her husband. Mami face was filled with shock and pain. "What 'ave ye done," she screamed at Will. Her eyes were filled with unbelief. No, she told herself, she had Will; he belonged to her not that woman he had called his wife. He was to give her a child. Her unbelief could not be ignored, for she looked down on to see Will's sword was piercing through her chest.

"I've stopped the person keeping me from my wife," Will answered bitterly. But looking at Elizabeth his eyes were the loving eyes of her husband, the eyes that reflected the deep love for her in his heart. He smiled loving at Elizabeth.

Mami fell to the ground closing her eyes. Abrafro ran towards her as Jack grabbed a sword and ran it through the man's back. He fell not far from his precious Mami Utai. As Elizabeth started to run towards Will, Will's face turned from a loving smile to one of pain. He collapsed on the ground close to Mami. The group saw a black orb leaving Will and a white orb leaving Mami, the white orb entered Will once again and the black orb disappeared into the jungle.

Elizabeth fell to her knees on the ground next to her husband. His pain filled face was now blank of anything. His color drained from his body. "Will please open your eyes," she pleaded but there was no response. Will's breathing began to slowdown. Elizabeth remembered how Will was tied to Mami Utai the last time. Whatever happened to her happened to him and now she was dead she thought to herself. "No," Elizabeth cried, "I can't lose you now Will. Come back to me." She lifted his head up onto her lap as she sat beside her husband. Will didn't move, he was barely breathing. She gently stroked his hair and as her tears fell upon his face; she wiped them dry. Jack, Jess, Mr. Gibbs and Tia all ran over to be by his side. Jack lovingly put his arms around Jess as she buried her face into her husband's chest. Tia looked at Will and Mami then quickly retreated into the cave where Will and Mami had emerged. Mr. Gibbs standing by Elizabeth just looked at them with sorrow in his eyes. Elizabeth's tears started to flow more freely. "I'm losing him to her even in her death. We need each other, I need Will now more than ever. I can't lose him not now not when," Elizabeth's voice trailed off. Will's breathing was becoming more and more erratic; it was as if every breath was to be his last.

_Thanks for all the encouraging reviews…..hope I'm keeping you intrigued. _


	18. He's Dying

Mami Utai's guards stood staring at their fallen leader. By the time the Black Pearl's crew arrived to help, most of her followers had fed eager to escape the wrath of the rescuers.

Elizabeth was starting to panic. "He's dying. Someone help him. Jack do something. Please." Jack released Jess and started to walk towards Will and Elizabeth. He was helpless once again but he could at least be there to support them.

It was as soon as Jack started toward Will that he saw Tia coming out of the cave carrying a vile. "What are you going to do with that," he asked her fearing that she had picked up a potion of Mami's work.

"Dis I made to try and save da boy," Tia hurriedly replied. "It will not 'arm 'im. I hope it may 'elp." She handed the potion to Elizabeth with the instructions that he must get it all.

Tia looked over at the body of Mami and shook her head. "Is she going to stay dead this time Tia," Jack asked.

"Jes, 'is time," Tia nodded.

"How do we know that for sure Tia? I mean we all thought she was dead last time too," Jess said with a slight tone of anger in her voice.

"She will stay dead dis time cause 'e killed 'er. 'e dat she controlled did da killing. Will made it so it can't be undone."

Elizabeth looked up at Tia. She had given Will all of the potion but there had been no dramatic recovery as she had hoped. Will still was as pale as ever and his breathing had not improved. She could feel the fear overtaking her heart, the fear of losing her husband forever.

Jack," Mr. Gibbs finally said, "maybe we should move him and get everyone on the Pearl just in case some of her followers decide to come back and have their revenge."

"Aye," Jack replied in agreement but walked over to Tia. "Would it endanger him anymore to move him to the Pearl," Jack asked her.

"No. 'is fate is in 'is own hand at dis point. It's completely up to 'im and 'im alone. 'ere be nothin' else any of us can do," Tia told Jack.

Elizabeth looked over to Jack and nodded in agreement. Jack gave his men instructions on how to get the materials to quickly make a stretcher to carry Will on to get to the Pearl. Everyone was trying to help as quickly as they could and they were ready in no time at all. Jack selected four men that we approximately the same size and were all just as fast and strong. He wanted Will carried quickly and securely without any jolting. He didn't know if his best friend could feel pain but he wanted to make sure he did everything he could to assure that he was not adding any pain.

The cavern quickly made it back to the beach in the fastest time although to Elizabeth it seemed an eternity. They placed Will in a longboat and Elizabeth would not leave his side. She held on tightly to his hand, occasionally gently brushing her hand along his face. All of the longboats reached the Pearl and a look of sadness was reflected by the crew when they saw Will being lifted aboard the Pearl in such a state. Elizabeth was grateful for all they had done. Will hadn't gotten any worse and at least he was still alive.

_Thanks for all the reviews…..keep them coming…._


	19. Will's Destiny

Once again, Jack told the men to put Will in his cabin. He wanted to do anything that might help the boy. Will hadn't moved or even made a sound since he had been brought aboard. He still was just as pale and his breathing had not improved. Elizabeth would not leave his side not even for a moment for fear that he would leave her forever. She talked to him encouraging him to come back to her almost pleading with him at times. Jack had come down to check on Will after having prepared the crew and the Pearl to leave this wretched island. He walked into his cabin and saw Elizabeth in the same place he had left her, by Will's side holding his hand. "Will, please my love, come back to me. You can not leave me, not now, not when," then she turned and saw Jack. "Isn't there anything else Tia can do Jack?"

"Sorry love. She's done all she knows. She said the fight's up to him now. He loves you Lizzy; he will fight until he either wins or can fight no more. He's strong though don't give up on him."

"I know Jack but," Elizabeth couldn't finish. Jack walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He gently kissed the top of her head then brushed a piece of Will's hair back off his forehead. Elizabeth saw his pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow, really cared for his dear friend. While he encouraged her, she could see the fear and sorrow in Jack's eyes.

"I'll be back to check on you both in a little while. When I do return I want to see you resting. I know you won't leave the room but at least sleep here and Jess and I will watch over him."

Elizabeth nodded grudgingly in agreement. She was more exhausted than anyone knew and she needed her strength. Jack turned and walked up to the deck of the Pearl.

Jess was standing on the deck looking out to sea when she felt Jack put his arms around her. She shivered just from his touch and he held her even more tightly. "Is there any change," she asked him.

"No. He's no better but he's no worse either so I guess we should be grateful for that."

Jess dropped her head, "Jack when I saw you being beaten on that island. I thought, well I thought I was going to lose you forever." Jack slowly spun Jess around so he could look at her face. He took his hand and lifted up her chin so he could gaze into her eyes.

"Me love? Don't forget I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I've escaped death on more than once occasion and I wouldn't have the likes of someone like Mami take me away from you, my beloved wife."

Jess gave a half hearted smile. "Ah that's better. That is my wife's smile coming back to greet me." Then Jack brushed Jess's hair back from her face and looked deeply into her eyes, he slowly bent down and kissed her. The kiss started out so sweet and innocent and then became passionate as all of their emotions started to explode. When they were both out of breath, they simply stopped kissing and looked into each others eyes. They did not speak but both felt the guilt of their happiness while one of their dear friends was dying below the very deck on which they stood. "I told Elizabeth that we would watch over Will while she rested. We should go down and see to it." Jess nodded in agreement. She was pleased to have her husband back but also very sad to see Will and Elizabeth in such a sad state.

Jack and Jess entered the cabin and found Tia was in there checking on Will as well. Elizabeth was up walking around the room and Jess immediately went to her and hugged her. "It's not right Jess. He's done nothing but be a good man and a good husband. Why is there happening to him," Elizabeth asked in frustration.

Tia rose from Will's bedside, "She wanted 'is destiny and 'is child to make sure dat even if 'e did escape 'is child would give 'er it."

"Tia, what destiny? What is so important that she did this to him and all of us," Jess asked.

"Wit Jack it was revenge but Will Turner she needed 'is destiny under 'er control. See 'is destiny was to one day be da most powerful force on da seas."

Jack looked at Tia was disbelief. "The most powerful force on the seas?"

"Aye," Tia replied to Jack, "it would have taken 'im away from 'is family for long times but 'e would return again. It will cost 'im 'is life as 'e knows it. Da sea always takes what it wants."

Elizabeth turned to Tia, "you're telling me that even if Will lives, I'm just going to lose him again?" Both panic and anger began to erupt in her eyes. Jack quickly walked over and held her tight. "He's going to die no matter what that's what she's telling me," Elizabeth spoke with venom in her voice. She thought she was going to explode. She was going to lose her husband to his destiny and there was nothing she could do about it.

Jess walked over to try and calm Elizabeth but as she started to move, she glanced over at Will. "Will," she called and Elizabeth turned to see her husband shaking violently. Elizabeth ran to him, "Tia he's burning up," she said trying to hold him down.

"'is fever is much too high and 'e is 'aving convulsions. Bring cool water 'ere quickly," Tia commanded and Jack ran to get the water.

Will looked even paler than before if it was even possible. As they tried to cool him down, he would stop shaking and jerking for a few minutes only to start again. Tia gave him some fever herbs to try and help but she looked at Elizabeth and said, "convince 'im to return to you. It's up to you and 'im and 'is time is close."

_Well, are you still with me? Thanks for the reviews….would like to hear more…._


	20. Not Now, Not Like This

Finally Will's convulsions slowed, the herbs that Tia gave to him seemed to help. Elizabeth stayed by him wiping Will's body down trying to calm the fever. She knew that if it did not break soon, it would be the end of her husband. She encouraged him to stay with her and to fight for them. After Jack and Jess had stayed late into the night, Elizabeth asked them to leave to go get some rest. Will might be fighting for his life, but Jack was still recovering from his ordeal and Elizabeth knew he needed some rest. Jack and Jess didn't want to leave her but she insisted and they agreed but only for a few hours. They would be back so that she could get some much needed rest.

She carefully wiped Will's forehead, slightly wetting his hair. She would then move down to his neck and chest. As she wiped his chest, she couldn't help but smile at the strong chest that she loved to snuggle up on, she felt so secure in his arms. But his arms weren't holding her close to his chest, she now only had memories. She wiped down his entire body from head to toe hoping to keep the fever at bay for she knew if it took hold of his body like the last time she would quickly become a widow. _A widow_, she thought to herself, _not now not like this_. She could never imagine losing Will before. No matter what the battle or no matter what opponent; Will would never leave her ever.

She continued to keep him cool through the next couple of hours. She was so tired and she knew Jack and Jess would be here soon but her eyes could no longer stay open. Exhaustion finally overtook her and she fell asleep on Will's chest.

Elizabeth felt someone brushing her hair ever so gently. She slowly awoke expecting to find Jack trying to wake her up without frightening her. But as she picked her head up, she saw it was Will brushing her hair.

"Will, you're awake." She exclaimed, "I thought I lost you, forever this time."

"Do you really," Will started to weakly speak, "think you'd be rid of me," he started to breathe harder, "so easily," he asked with a smile.

"Shhhh. Don't talk. Don't move. Save your strength," she could see he was trying to move and talk to her, "Please Will do this for me," Elizabeth pleaded. He barely nodded his head and shut his eyes once again. She then arose from her chair kissed Will on the lips and went to the door and yelled for Jack and Jess.

Jack and Jess had just left their cabin when they heard Elizabeth's cry to them. They looked at each other with panic in their eyes. _No_, Jack thought to himself, _we've lost Will!_ They both started in a run towards the cabin. Jack opened the door and saw Elizabeth with her head on Will's chest. Jess was right behind him and in seeing the same scene they both feared the worst. Slowly they both walked over to where Elizabeth and Will were on the bed. Elizabeth sat up holding Will's hand and Will turned his head and looked at Jack.

"Jack," Will said weakly, "you're alive and well."

"As are you," Jack said with a smile, "as are you."

Jess ran over to Elizabeth giving her a huge hug. "Sorry, but we feared the worst when we heard you call," Jess said smiling.

Tia entered the room after hearing Elizabeth calling Jack and Jess. She walked over to Will and felt his forehead. "Da fever be gone. Now ye need to rest and eat to get ye strength back." Tia ordered Jack to get some soup for Will while she instructed both Elizabeth and Jess on how to give Will more herbs to make sure the fever was gone.

Will basically slept for two more days and only awakened to eat. Elizabeth never left his side and was catching up on some much needed rest as well. Finally Will was able to get up and walk around a bit. He needed to regain his strength but at least the danger from the fever was over.

Elizabeth went up to the deck to get some fresh air and Jack came down to keep Will company. Will took the opportunity to ask Jack to tell him everything that had happened with Mami Utai. He was shocked to find out that he had held his own wife at the end of his sword. Will shook his head and asked Jack why did she want me so badly. Jack tried to break the news gently but he was a pirate after all, "the witch wanted you and to have your child."

Will looked at Jack in disbelief, "my child?"

"Aye, believe me lad when I heard it was hard to pretend to be unconscious. But when Elizabeth heard, well let's just say there was going to be someone hurting. She was a little bit upset."

"Elizabeth heard? She knows all of this? Jack, I don't remember anything. I don't know if I was unfaithful to my wife," Will said as he hung his head down, "how can she even look at me not knowing?"

"I don't think you were unfaithful Will. I don't think she ever got an opportune moment with you," Jack tried to reassure him as best he could.

"Jack I'm going up to talk to Elizabeth. Thank you for telling me the truth about everything."

"Aye, lad. Be patient with her, she's not quite been herself lately. But I know she loves you with all her heart."

_OK – he didn't die…._


	21. Surprise!

Elizabeth let the wind blow through her hair and blow her hair away from her face. She had been feeling ill but it always seemed to get better once she got up on deck to the fresh air. She glanced back over to the stairs almost ready to go back down to her husband when she saw Will coming up and out on deck.

"Will, should you be up here? I mean, is it too soon?" Elizabeth found herself running to be by his side.

"I'm fine. Weak but I'm getting stronger all the time and some fresh air will do me well." He put his arm around her and she noticed that he was slightly leaning on her for support. She led him over to where there was a crate so that they could both sit down. "Thank you, Elizabeth. You are the best wife a man could ask to have."

"Will. I love you and you're a wonderful husband," she simply replied.

"Elizabeth," Will started to hesitate but knew he needed to talk to Elizabeth about the entire ordeal, "Jack told me why Mami wanted me. He told me everything. Can you forgive me?"

"Forgive you? There is nothing to forgive. I trust you and have faith in you."

"Elizabeth you must have some doubt or anger," Will started to say but Elizabeth interrupted him.

"I have anger at her for taking you away from me but she did leave me with some knowledge that worries me," Elizabeth hesitated and seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Elizabeth, are you afraid that I was unfaithful?"

"No. No, my love. Your destiny scares me. It would seem that I have my husband back only to lose him again but this time it will be to his destiny. Will please, I beg of you, let's go settle down and stay off the oceans so the sea can not take you from me."

"Elizabeth, this is our home. We travel with our friends," Will was saying as again Elizabeth interrupted.

"But it is no place to raise our child," she stopped suddenly as she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Our child?" Will stared at her trying to make sure he had heard her correctly. "Elizabeth. You are with child? Our child? I'm going to be a father?" Will's eyes filled with tears of joy and he grinned as wide as his face would allow.

Jack and Jess had been watching from a distance trying to give the other couple time to be alone to talk things out but after seeing Will's grin and a hug, they decided it would be alright to go over.

As the couple approached, Elizabeth and Will were lost in a kiss. "Ah hmm, Will Elizabeth," Jack said trying to get their attention. Finally the couple broke from their embrace.

"Jack. Jess. I'm going to be a father. Elizabeth is with child."

Jack and Jess quickly joined in the celebration. Jack slapped Will on his back almost knocking him off the crate in Will's weakened state. He almost started to order rum all around then decided to wait until Will was a little stronger before adding drink back into his diet.

"That's why you kept saying it," Jack said to Elizabeth with a smile.

"Saying what Jack," Will asked.

"She kept telling you that you couldn't leave her now not when. She always stopped and now I know why," Jack said smiling.

Elizabeth and Jess decided to go below to have some girl time talking all about babies. Will and Jack opted to stay up on deck to give their wives time to talk.

"Jack, I'm going to be a father," Will said again with the biggest grin on his face.

"Aye, you'll make a fine father and all of ye a fine family," Jack felt a tinge of jealous at the prospect of Will having a family.

"Someday Jack, you'll be a father too," Will said seeing the slight hurt in Jack's eyes.

"Aye, someday. But now it's your turn, the whelp is going to be a father. Had to prove that eunuch theory wrong didn't ye boy."

Will began laughing, "so much has happened and so fast. Jack," Will's tone changed to a serious one, "Elizabeth wants me to settle down on dry land and quit the seas. She is fearful of my destiny. She thinks that she will lose me again and this time it will be for forever."

"Hm, I can see her point but the sea is in ye blood. You're a pirate now and a fine one at that. Can ye give it up and then what would ye do," Jack calmly asked.

"I don't want to give it up but I wouldn't give up Elizabeth or my child either. I can always go back to being a blacksmith. I don't like the idea of losing my freedom to land and having a daily job but my wife's more important. Right?" Will was trying to convince himself everything would be alright as much as he was trying to convince Jack.

Meanwhile below decks, Elizabeth and Jess were moving things back to the proper cabins. "You know you don't have to do this Elizabeth, this can wait until Will has fully recovered," Jess told her.

"No. I want us to go back the way it should be. It's not for long anyway," Elizabeth stated.

"What do you mean not for long," Jess asked in surprise.

"I asked Will if we could leave the Pearl and settle down on land so we can be a family and keep him from his awful destiny."

"And he agreed?"

"Yes, of course he will, why wouldn't he," Elizabeth questioned her.

"Because you both love the sea and this is where you belong. His dreams to sail and stay a pirate, he's going to give it all up?"

"Yes, I think so," Elizabeth started to doubt herself.

"We must talk to Tia. Elizabeth do you think Will's destiny would change just because he's on land? His destiny will follow him no matter where. Well at least that's what I would think."

"Yes, I will talk to Tia later to see if she can help in any way," Elizabeth said with a worried look.

"Elizabeth, please stay. I," Jess started to hesitate, "I need you to stay with me on the Pearl."

"Jess you are a married woman and you have Jack," Elizabeth said just before she was interrupted.

"Yes, but I need you. I need another woman around now," Jess said as she started to cry.

Elizabeth looked into her eyes, "Jess, are you with child?"

Jess simply nodded her head in agreement. "And does Jack know yet," Elizabeth inquired.

"No, with everything that has happened. Well, I actually afraid to tell him. He's a pirate who longs freedom what is a child going to do to him?"

"Jess, you can't hide it for long and if I know Jack, he'll be a wonderful father. After all he is a child at heart," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Yes," Jess said wiping her tears away, "he's definitely a child at heart. I just hope he will be wanting to be a father."


	22. Out With It

Jack and Will went down below deck to Jack's cabin. "I see ye bonnie lass has already moved ye out," Jack said with a laugh. "Must be wanted more privacy. Don't forget now, you need to build ye strength."

"Yes, Jack I know," Will simply replied with a grin.

Elizabeth and Jess walked in and their husbands turned to greet them. "Ah, have you ever seen anything more beautiful than Elizabeth? She is just glowing from her pregnancy," Will said loving out loud. 

"Yes, but it would be Jess being the most beautiful not glowing like Elizabeth," Jack quickly replied.

"Have you two been drinking rum? You are not acting or talking like the tough pirates I know," Elizabeth replied to their remarks.

"No. We've not had a drop or at least I haven't," Will said looking at Jack. Suddenly all eyes rested on Jack.

"Why are you all looking at me? I haven't had any since," Jack tried to remember the last time; "obviously I'm in need of said rum."

They all laughed and Jess went over to give her husband a kiss. "I love you Captain Jack Sparrow, rum and all."

"Thank ye love," he replied.

"Will, I think you need to go get some rest. I could use some as well," Elizabeth told Will, "besides these two need some time alone." Elizabeth smiled at Jess and took Will's hand and walked out of the room.

Jack looked puzzled at Elizabeth and Will then back to Jess, "what did she mean by that?"

"Well, Jack, well it's just that, well," Jess stuttered.

"Out with it woman. I'm the captain on this ship and I have a right to know everything that happens on the Pearl," Jack said with authority.

"Jack please come sit down with me," Jess said.

"Woman you're making me nervous. Maybe I should pace," Jack replied starting to walk faster and faster around the room. "If this is about Will and Elizabeth leaving the Pearl, then Will and I have been discussing it."

"No Jack. PLEASE sit down. You are making me sick just watching you walk in circles."

Jack walked over and sat down. His feet might have stopped moving but he was hardly still now he started fiddling with his fingers. He didn't know why but suddenly he was extremely nervous.

Jess put her hands over Jack's hand to stop him from fidgeting. She held his hands with one hand and with the other gently touched his cheek. "Jack," she took a deep breath, "Jack you're going to be a father." She looked into his eyes and nothing happened. "Jack. Jack, did you hear me?" Still no response. Jess couldn't help herself it seemed her worst fears about Jack not wanting to be a father. She started to cry as she stood up to leave the room.

"Did you actually say that _I_ was going to be a father?"

"Yes, Jack. I'm with child," Jess replied with the tears following more freely.

Jack jumped up and scared Jess. "I'm going to be a father. _I'm_ going to be a father. This calls for a celebration. We must break out the rum."

Jess' tears of fear quickly turned to tears of happiness. He _is_ glad to be a father, she thought to herself.

"I was so afraid that you didn't want to be a father," she explained to Jack.

"Are you kidding? I was jealous when I found out about Will becoming a father."

"Oh Jack you are truly a wonderful pirate and a good man."

Jack ran out the door and started yelling, "I'm going to be a father," over and over again. Will and Elizabeth greeted him with congratulations and soon the entire Pearl was celebrating the future children of Jack and Jess and Will and Elizabeth. Jack ordered the rum to be opened and soon everyone was happily drinking all but three: Elizabeth, Jess and Will. Will had one drink as the initial celebration but quickly found he needed his rest more. Jack and the crew continued their celebration into the night, but Jack knew come morning he would need to come up with a plan. A plan to keep Will on the Pearl and a plan to keep the women they loved safe.


	23. Escape from Destiny?

With all of the rum that Jack had consumed, he thought that he would have slept better than he did. He constantly woke up only to think about impending fatherhood and the prospect of losing Will and Elizabeth to a life on land. He had grown quite accustomed to having them around and he knew Jess would greatly miss having another woman around for conversation.

Jack also realized that the Pearl was not the best place to have a pregnant wife. He loved to have her around on the Pearl but he also realized that he loved her so much that he knew what he must do.

Jack finally started to get a restful sleep just before dawn. Jess had felt him tossing and turning in bed all night so she decided to sneak out and just let him sleep; after all, he did his share of celebrating last night. When Jack finally awoke he could see the sun was high into the sky, he ventured out on the deck to see Will, Elizabeth and Jess strolling about talking and laughing. Jack walked up to the trio and smiled.

"Jack well decided to finally get up did you," Will said with a slight smile.

"Aye," Jack simply replied. Jack's mood seemed to be serious and unlike the Captain Jack Sparrow they all knew.

"Jack, what's wrong," Elizabeth asked.

"Let's all go down to my cabin. I have something I'd like to suggest or talk about or do. Come on now lets go talk," Jack said. Jess started to look at Jack very strangely. The trio followed Jack down to the cabin. Tia was already there in Jack's cabin waiting for all of them.

"Okay Jack, what's on your mind and I take it that this includes Tia as well," Will asked.

"Yes, I've been thinking," Jack began.

"With or without the rum," Elizabeth quickly asked.

"Well in all honesty love it did start with rum but ended up without," Jack continued, "anyway. I really don't want to see Will leave me ship. As much as I hate to admit it he's a bit helpful to have around, just a bit mind ye."

"Jack, I appreciate your compliment, especially coming from you, but you know Elizabeth wants to settle down on dry land far away from my destiny," Will replied.

"It will not stop 'is destiny. Destiny follows 'im whether on sea or land," Tia said looking directly at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had feared that was the case in her heart but she needed to try and keep them all safe including her beloved Will. "But Tia, this is no place for me to go through my pregnancy and childbirth. What if I were to fall during a storm and lose my child."

"Aye, I agree with you love. I think both you and Jess need to get off the ship before long," Jack said looking at his wife. Jess simply stared at him. Fears from last night started coming back. Did he not want to be around her anymore because she was with child? Was he trying to get rid of her? Jack saw the panic in Jess' eyes. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly, "what I propose is to keep you and our child safe love as well as theirs. I propose that you and Elizabeth go stay with Tia until the children are born. She can protect you and take care of you. I will always leave a couple of men to help you and guard you. We, the whelp and I, will be on the Pearl but we will take shorter trips only a few weeks at a time then we'll be home before you know it."

Elizabeth started pacing and Jess walked over to a chair and sat down. Will stood trying to figure out exactly how Jack's plan would work. "So you and I will be out to sea when our children are born," Will asked Jack.

"No. No. We will check back often and when the time comes near we will stay with our wives. Simple as that," Jack replied back to Will.

"I don't know Jack. I want Will to escape from destiny. It almost sounds like he would be running into it with you," Elizabeth said shaking her head.

"'is destiny, 'e can not escape from, not even for you," Tia once again reminded her.

"Jack, I believe Elizabeth and I need to talk alone as do you and Jess," Will said, "let us talk of this later."

"Aye," Jack simply replied. He had hoped for more of an agreement from the start but he saw that he must convince his wife as well.


	24. Stormy Weather

As much as Elizabeth and Jess didn't like the idea of not having their husbands near, they finally realized that Jack's plan had its merit. They would be safe and their husbands would return to them often. Elizabeth continually feared for Will's destiny to take him away but she knew Jack would do everything in his power to keep Will safe. At least Elizabeth and Jess were going through this together, Tia felt that they were only a week or two weeks apart in the timing but reminded the women that babies come when babies want.

Jack and Will seemed to make their trips away shorter and shorter for fear they would miss their child's birth. Jess no longer had the fear that Jack didn't want to be a father for he had become a doting husband, too doting at times for Jess's liking.

The months passed quickly and when the time was finally coming near, Jack and Will were overdue by just one day. There was a huge storm brewing _maybe that is what is delaying Will_, Elizabeth thought to herself. She looked out the window and then over to where Tia and Jess sat talking. "They should be here by now," she said to them. "Tia can you tell us if they are close?"

Tia looked over to Elizabeth, "Jes, they will be 'ere soon," she tried to assure her. Elizabeth stood and and suddenly double over in pain as she let out a cry.

"Elizabeth, are you alright," Jess asked her.

"I don't know. It's better now," then she was stopped again by another pain.

"Tis time for ye and ye baby," Tia said trying to help her walk. "Walk as much as ye can to 'elp wit da baby."

"Jack. We need to go. I can't wait until this storm is over. We are already past due and you know how Elizabeth worries," Will told Jack.

"Aye. But a few hours? Couldn't make that much difference, could it?"

"To Elizabeth and Jess, yes it makes a difference."

After a long pause, Jack shook his head in agreement. Jack walked to the crew's quarters and told Mr. Gibbs that he was now in charge of the Pearl. Will met Jack at the steps going up onto the deck.

"I certainly hope they appreciate us rowing in this weather just to see our lovely wives," Jack said as the rain pelted down on him. Will could only nod in agreement.

Elizabeth's contractions were coming faster and faster. Tia had given her a few herbs for the pain but the rest was up to Elizabeth. "Won't be long," Tia said to her after an exceptional big contraction, "you can now push when you want."

Elizabeth nodded as she bit down on a piece of wood that Tia had given her. But as soon as another contraction hit she let out a small scream as she spit the piece of wood out. Jess let go of her hand to pick it. "Where are you Will," Elizabeth screamed.

The door flew open and the rain started to come in, "I'm right here," Will answered her. Elizabeth smiled but then suddenly frowned. She didn't know to be happy to see him or blame him for her pain in this condition. Will ran to her bedside and took her hand from Jess. Jess took the opportunity to leave them alone.

"Jack, you made it back with not a moment to spare," Jess said to him as she hugged him.

"Yes, and yet you doubted that we would," Jack said. "Ouch, he kicked me hard."

"Not necessarily a he, it could be a she remember? And how dare you complain about the kicks. Imagine how it feels to me, Captain Sparrow," Jess said with a grin. Just then a baby's cries were heard.

"Jack, Jess. It's a boy! I have a son," Will said running around hugging Jess then Jack, "I have a son!"

"Yes, I can hear," Jess said laughing along with both Jack and Will, "How's Elizabeth?"

"She's fine. Tia said we can go in to see them in just a minute."

"Ye may see 'em now," Tia barely had the chance to say before Will went running back to his wife and child.

Jack and Jess followed closely behind finding Will bending over kissing his wife and touching his new son's cheek. "Have you ever seen two more beautiful things in your life?"

Before Jack could start to answer in what Jess was sure to be some kind of smart remark, Jess elbowed him in the ribs. Jack then simply replied, "No, your wife and son are beautiful." Jess smiled and suggested Jack and herself leave the new family alone.

"What name did you finally decide on my darling wife," Will asked her.

"The name was never in question Mr. Turner. I know you suggested several but please meet William Turner the third. It's a strong name of two good men already and I hope that he will follow in their footsteps."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't want it any other way."

William, as he was called for now, was now almost two weeks old. Elizabeth was a wonderful doting mother and Will did what he could to help her. William was healthy and had already started to grow. Will was definitely the proud father and couldn't wait to show off his son.

Jess however was getting more and more uncomfortable. Being cooped up with Jack in this small 'house' was starting to get on her very last nerve. He would not leave her side and he was bored on top of everything. When Jack was bored, everyone had to worry. After all, Jack had a tendency to find mischief when he was bored.

Finally two weeks after William was born, Jess' water broke while trying to walk around with Jack.

"Ugh," Jack said looking at the floor, "that's worse than running a man through."

"Hardly Jack," Elizabeth replied, "it's the start of your family. Will go get Tia, she's out back and tell her it's Jess' time." Will ran to find Tia while Jack helped Jess to the bed.

Tia came in and insisted that all leave the room for a moment. She checked on Jess then asked Jack to come back in. "Jack. Jess. Da baby is breech," Tia started to explain but was interrupted by Jack.

"No Tia it's a baby not a beach," Jack argued.

Jess looked at him wanting to throw something at him. "The baby is feet first Jack. Babies should come out head first."

"Oh bugger."

"Jes, Jack. But da baby should still be fine but it may be harder for ye Jess."

Jess nodded at Tia understanding. Hours passed actually all day and most of the night passed. At one point Jack walked out to Will and Elizabeth rubbing his arm. "She hit me. My wife hauled off and hit me," he said shaking his head.

"Jack! Jack! Get in here NOW," Jess screamed.

"Think me wife wants me. Tia must be out of hitting range," Jack said looking at them and walking towards the room.

Jess was exhausted she told Jack she just couldn't do this any more. Tia encouraged her and told her that she could see the baby. Jess bit down one last time and pushed as hard as she could. Jack for his part couldn't feel his hand any more, it was now blue.

"Da baby is 'ere and fine," Tia announced. But just as Tia said it Jack felt Jess' body go limp. He looked to her face and saw her eyes closed and she was not moving.

"Tia! It's Jess, she's not," Jack started to say.

"'ere take ye baby and go to Will and Elizabeth. NOW," Tia ordered him.

_Sorry it's taken so long to update….almost done now…._


	25. Home on the Pearl

Tia worked frantically on Jess after only a few minutes she yelled for Elizabeth to come in alone. She instructed Elizabeth to stay with Jess while she mixed some herbs together. Jess was still unconscious and very pale. "Tia, she will be alright, won't she," Elizabeth asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. Da child jes 'ave been too much. She's strong though. She's fight'n," was all that Tia replied. "We done all dat we can. Best get Jack in 'ere just in case."

Elizabeth stood up and slowly walked out to where Jack was holding his baby in his arms ever so gentle. "Jack, you need to go be with her now. Will and I can take care of your child."

Jack slowly handed the baby over to Elizabeth. Tears began to come to his eyes, "I haven't lost her have I?"

"No Jack but she's in bad shape. Go be with her and encourage her as I did Will when he was in bad shape," Elizabeth replied. Elizabeth looked at Will, both of them showed such sadness in their eyes. "We must hope for the best," Elizabeth whispered to Will and he nodded his head in agreement looking at the precious child Elizabeth was now holding.

Jack walked back to where his wife was in bed. Her long brown ringlets framed her face. She looked paler than he had ever seen her. Her once red lips now almost looked gray. Tia moved out of the way so Jack could sit beside Jess. He picked up her hand and held it in both his hands. He gently leaned down and kissed her forehead then leaned his head down against her hand that he was holding. He turned his head slightly to face Tia, "is there nothing else we can do?"

"Only time will tell. Talk to 'er and be wit 'er," Tia replied as she left them in privacy.

"Jess darling, you can't leave me. We. We, do you hear me, need to raise our child together. What kind of father do you think I'll be without you to keep me out of trouble? Jess, besides our child, I need you. I can't imagine being without you. Please, please come back to me." Jack sat in silence simply holding her hand as the rough and tough pirate captain let tears fall from his kohl outlined eyes.

Will walked to the doorway and saw Jack with Jess. He hung his head and walked back to Elizabeth, "this should be a happy day, now this. I don't know what I would do Elizabeth if I were in his shoes."

"I do Will. We can't give up hope. I was in his shoes. I was pregnant and had thought I had lost you as well. I still may end up losing you to your destiny and then I'll be exacting in a position of raising a child alone."

Will saw the fear and pain in her eyes. He knew no words would comfort her so he just walked over and put his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "I love you Elizabeth and I'll do everything in my power to stay with you and our son."

Elizabeth showed a slight smile, "I know you will."

The rest of the night passed and most of the day. There had been no change in Jess. Jack wanted to do something, it seemed the more time that passed the angrier he became. Elizabeth and Will finally insisted that Jack take a walk with Will while Elizabeth sat with Jess. Jack finally relented and he and Will started out the door. They had no sooner closed the door then Jack heard Elizabeth call his name. He quickly opened the door and ran towards the room which held his precious Jess. Elizabeth backed away from the bed to let Jack near his wife. He looked at her now frail body and saw the most precious thing he could imagine. Her eyes were open looking back at him.

"Jess, love you've returned to me."

"Jack," Jess replied weakly.

He knelt down and kissed her lips and this time she responded to his kiss. "Oh how I've missed you darlin'," he said to her.

"Jack, the baby. I don't even know, is it a boy or girl?"

"You have the most beautiful daughter in the whole world, Jess. She is as beautiful as her mother."

Jess smiled and Elizabeth handed Jack's daughter to him. "See love, isn't she the best looking child you have ever seen," Jack said showing Jess her new daughter.

A small tear escaped Jess' eyes, it was a tear of joy. Jack laid the sleeping baby next to Jess. Jess gently rubbed her daughter's check. "Have you named her yet," Jess asked.

"No. I thought we should do that together," Jack replied.

Will, Elizabeth and Tia left the family alone to be reunited. A short time later, Jack emerged from the back room carrying his daughter.

"Jess is resting now so I thought that Jasmine and I would come out here," Jack said.

"Jasmine. What a sweet name," Elizabeth said.

"We thought of it because of the sweet smell of Jasmine, just like her mother had in her hair when we were married."

It took weeks for Jess to fully recover so the two families managed to stay on land for two months before biding Tia farewell. Jack and Will had sent word for the crew to prepare the Pearl and all was ready when the two families arrived. There was much celebrating that first night at sea but this was one time Jack did not drink too much. He was intoxicated simply by the love for his new family.

After Elizabeth and Jess had put the children down and had gone to bed themselves, Jack and Will sat down and talked on the deck of the Pearl.

"I missed her," Jack said referring to the Pearl.

"Yes, me too. But now she carries the most precious cargo that she ever has," Will answered.

"Aye, and to think I almost lost Jess. I can not imagine what it would have been like without her."

"We are two very lucky men. We have beautiful faithful wives and equally as beautiful children," Will added.

"What more could we ask for," Jack replied.

"What more indeed. We'll have to be more careful about our pirating and our plans from now on," Will reminded him.

"No more so then Elizabeth's plan," Jack said. Will looked at him with a puzzled face. "After all Will, you must always have a plan to escape from destiny."

_OK – hope you enjoyed it. Don't know if I want to continue on or just start another unrelated fanfiction. If you have any thoughts about either, please let me know. Don't want to run this in the ground._

_Thank all of you for your reviews!!!!!!_


End file.
